A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) typically controls backlight brightness through dynamic backlight modulation to save energy, to improve display contract, and achieve other quality of image effects. As illustrated in FIG. 1 which is a schematic structural diagram of the principle of dynamic backlight modulation in the liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal display device includes an image processing section and an backlight processing section, where the image processing section configured to receive an input image signal, and to acquire backlight data from grayscale brightness of the image signal, on one hand, the image processing section converts the format of the image signal as per a predetermined specification of a display panel, and outputs the image signal to a timing controller (TCON) in a display section of the liquid crystal display device so that the timing controller generates a timing control signal and a data signal to drive the liquid crystal panel; and on the other hand, the image processing section outputs the acquired backlight data to the backlight processing section, and the backlight processing section converts the backlight data into a backlight control signal to control a backlight driving section to control brightness of backlight sources in a backlight component, so that if the brightness of an image on the liquid crystal panel is higher, then the backlight sources will be driven for higher backlight brightness, and if the brightness of the image is lower, then the backlight sources will be driven for lower backlight brightness.
Dynamic backlight modulation generally includes zoned backlight modulation and global backlight modulation, where in global backlight modulation, the backlight brightness is controlled by acquiring the average brightness over one frame of image so that the global backlight modulation may not significantly improve the quality of picture effect for the display contrast.
In zoned dynamic backlight modulation as illustrated in FIG. 2 which is a schematic diagram of backlight zones in zoned dynamic backlight modulation in the prior art, the entire matrix of backlight sources includes M zones in the direction A, and N zones in the direction B, and as illustrated, if M=16 and N=9, then there will be M*N=144 backlight zones in total, in each of which the backlight source brightness can be controlled individually as a result of driving, so that the backlight brightness of the backlight zones will be determined by the brightness of the image blocks corresponding to the backlight zones, and the variations in backlight brightness of the zones will reflect the grayscale brightness in the zone image data blocks in which area pictures need to be displayed, and highlight the differences in display brightness between the partial pictures of the displayed image, thus improving the contrast quality-of-picture effect of the dynamic image.
The information disclosed above is only disclosed for complementing understanding, and is not determined as or claimed as prior art of the present application.